


Magic shouldn't be edible

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Innocence, Kid Fic, M/M, cute fic, i mean we all know potions are red-bulls with magic in them, wholesome, young!noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: Kinkmeme fill: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=3575419#cmt3575419Noctis/Prompto - Noct gets deaged & crushes on PromptoSo something happens to turn Noct into a kid temporarily (maybe around 8 or 12 years old). While he's kid he remembers Ignis & Gladio well enough - though he is confused as to why they're so big - but he doesn't know Prompto.That does not stop him from getting a massive crush on the blonde.Basically just bratty child Noct having an adorable crush on Prompto.+bonus points for Noct being embarrassed as all hell when he turns back to normal because his child self was not subtle++Iggy & Gladio insist on calling Prompto his childhood sweetheart after the fact





	Magic shouldn't be edible

“ I’m a blackmage,” Noctis declared, raising a stick towards the sky.  Even though Leide was ridiculously hot all year ‘round, the autumn months had just begun so that meant the weather was like one-degree cooler than usual (  and of course it made sense to most people that it was time to crack out their thick jackets for the toils of winter). And Noctis, in all his tyranny, decreed to celebrate the spookiest night of the year.

In passing, Noctis picked up a ‘tome of spells’ of sorts from the holiday aisle of the gas-station. He got a kick out it mostly because Noctis could actually weave spells together, but what was magic without a super spooky book that promised to wreck damnation to those who dared dabble in its arts? It was the spirit of the holiday. Come on, everyone knew the real thing was lame compared to the hype.

Prompto and Noct exchanged looks of pure glee when the owner couldn’t recall ever having such a book in stock. Their enthusiasm rolled off them like they were kids in a candy store when there wasn’t even a bar code to ring it up--the book in their possession for free. No sir, we’re not on drugs, Noctis said while clutching the book tightly to his chest. Prompto commented that this was soo like how horror movies start and Ignis made a disapproving noise, much to everyone’s amusement.

If they were still back in Insomnia Noctis would have been donned in the garments befitting those who studied the daemonic arts, but his spare jacket tied around his neck as a pseudo-cape was good enough for now.

“ Prince Noctis,” Ignis grit out, massaging circles into his forehead. “ If you could play pretend without actually using real magic to conjure the spells, please?”

Prompto turned around, in front of the makeshift cauldron crackling over the fire Gladiolus spent all evening kindling to a slow burn. “ Nothing’s going to happen, this is just a lame recipe book--I hope,” he said.

“ Yea, its just a bunch of herbs thrown together in a crockpot,” Noctis added in.

“ Though the book did say to set up some ‘purifying crystals’ to protect us from daemons,” Prompto said gravely. Noctis and Prompto exchanged looks before breaking out into boisterous laughter.

“ I think I got all the crystal I need,” Noctis said. “ We’re gonna spike this tea-water with moonshine.”

Gladio downed  the nth beer while slapping his legs as a sign of humorous merriment. He obviously found no issue in the boy’s mischievousness.  “ I didn’t know Iggy was superstitious!” 

“ OooOOoo.” Prompto flurried his fingers at the same time for added effect. “ You shan’t worry about your princess, Igniso Scientioso, for he is the Chosen..oso.”

“ The Chosen,” Noctis echoed softly, striking a pose.

Ignis threw up his arms, grabbing the hard stuff from their cooler, Gladiolus’ eyes bulging out their sockets when he gulped it down. “ Ignis, if you’re scared of daemons, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to break some hard truths over you on what we’ve been fighting for the past week.”

“ MT’s can also be considered daemons too,” Noctis said. “ They’re creepy enough for it.”

“ No wonder he doesn’t like driving at night,” Prompto whispered loudly. Noctis made sagely noises in response, getting way too into this mock-blackmage getup. Ignis refrained from speaking, turning in for the night with the most drawn out sigh ever.

Their concoction was ready, Noctis shoved Prom away after pouring a good portion of the moonshine into his drink. He threw it back as quick as he could but still cough at the stinging sensation bubbling up through his nose.

“ Wuss,” Gladiolus commented, still nursing his beers.

“ Says the guy drinking piss-water,” Noctis jabbed back.

Gladiolus rolled his eyes. “ I don’t need to prove myself by drinking nail-polish remover.”

Prompto decided to dump his portion out when Noctis started to keel over, wasting away the good shit when Noct said, “ Yea Prom, don’t--don’t drink that. Erp.”

“ Well, you and the ground can be drunk together another time,” Gladiolus said, wrapping one arm around his prince to stabilize his gait. “ Prompto get the bucket for Prince Charming over here.”

And they all settled in for the night, Noctis surprisingly _not_ waking up anyone with obnoxious noises of vomiting, or crying from the vomiting--in case he tried to be incognito about it. Though, seeing that if he did that in the tent, they’d...probably have to buy a new tent because the smell would never wash out.

 

\--

Prompto left the tent for a wizz. He yawned and stretched, realizing that their tentspace was a person short--and that person was Noctis. Though, nothing seemed wrong about that so Prompto just shrugged it off.

It wasn’t until he stepped outside, that is, that maybe he started to suspect something was awry.

There was a small black amorphous figure trembling outside, it was too dark to make out any distinct features--but it was definitely _small_ . Had an imp somehow managed to sneak past the haven’s warding runes? The sun would be coming up soon, but Prompto wished that _soon_ was _now_.

“ Holy shit,” Prompto whispered, realizing there was something unnatural in the way its shoulders shook. “ That’s...a daemon!”

His last word ended off in a shout and Gladiolus stormed out with his broadswoard already ready.

And then the black little thing started to cry and Prompto cried, shooting at the thing’s feet.

\--

There was a series of screams that woke him up. It was way too early, even for Ignis’ standards. But it was _Gladiolus_ who made the girlish sound, and that simply wasn’t right. So Ignis, despite his hangover headache, jumped to his feet.

“Help me!” Ignis heard a child’s voice scream, which caused all his nerves to shoot and branch out like fire in his limbs. He grabbed the nearest pointy object and rolled out of the tent, ready to save the day. “ Someone please help!”

The rush of blood to his ears made him stagger, likely from the fact the hangover still had him in its clutches. Ignis panicked, dropping into a defensive stance to look for any enemies and any _victims_.

“ G-go away!” the same voice cried.

Ignis recognized that voice, that was the voice that whined about learning how to _sew_ because it was sooo much work--except it was _younger._

Was that Noctis?

But Noctis shouldn’t have sounded like that.

Ignis watched as Gladiolus panicked over a tiny boy who suspiciously looked a lot like Prince Noctis when he was twelve. His small form trembled, pushed against the trunk, the boy making no attempts to climb down from the highest branch that could support his weight. Though, Ignis didn’t like the look of it, the branch shook underneath little Noctis even by the smallest increments of movement.

“ I’m hallucinating,” Ignis said. “ I’m literally hallucinating.”

“ Nope, that’s Noct,” Gladiolus reconfirmed. “ Blondie over here thought he was a _daemon and shot him.”_

“ He’s not--injured, is he?” Ignis said, almost like a roar. Gladiolus and Prompto shrunk back, shaking their heads no--too afraid to utter even a single word.

“ Okay, okay. Yes, I am the villain here,” Prompto said after a few steady breaths. “ But Listen, if you saw a random child-like form in your camp when there isn’t any civilization in sight--what would you do?”

“ Stop watching horror movies,” Gladiolus quipped back.

The sun had finally broke over the horizon, spilling streams of light into Ignis’ eyes. They all saw how Noct basically swam in his originally form-fitting clothes.

“ Noctis,” Ignis called out, straightening himself. “ It’s me, Ignis, and that’s Gladiolus.”

He could hear the sobs quiet.

“ Don’t forget about me!” Prompto whispered, but then Ignis shot Prompto a look that could kill if it _truly_ wanted to. “ Nevermind, then.”

“ ...Specs?” Noctis’ youngs voice called out, before Ignis heard a _snap_ , and the branch that supported their more-than-youthful prince broke under his weight. Noct was screaming, and all three of his personal guard scrambled to catch him. Ignis and Gladio moved at the same time, smashing their heads together--but Prompto managed to save Noctis from grevious injury by skidding to catch him, breaking his fall.

“ I gotcha,” Prompto said, before he was _kicked in the face_.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For my 21st birthday I drank moonshine and we drank it as shots for a game.  
> I drank atleast 10 shots of it and was throwing up all night afterwards, my dad picking me up and laughing at how fucking drunk i was  
> i was like drinking nail polish remover


End file.
